Incompreensível Perfeição
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Olhos, cabelos, voz, lábios, pele e corpo. Aquele era Arashi. Sempre incompreensível para você; sempre perfeito para você. x KOIZUMI GEORGE/NAGASE ARASHI x


**Sumário:** Olhos, cabelos, voz, lábios, pele e corpo. Aquele era Arashi. Sempre incompreensível para você; sempre perfeito para você.

**Paradise Kiss não me pertence. Mas se o fizesse, eu definitivamente daria um final feliz para a Yukari. E com o George.**

**Fanfic betada por T. Lecter**

**3º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

* * *

**Incompreensível Perfeição**

* * *

_Bem, você fez bonito comigo  
E tem certeza que eu senti  
Eu tentei ficar frio  
Mas você é tão quente  
Que me derreti  
Eu caí por entre o rochedo  
E estou tentando voltar  
Antes que o frio passe  
Eu estarei dando o melhor que posso  
Nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina  
Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algumas  
E aprender algumas_

-

Jason Mraz, "I'm Yours" (Tradução)

* * *

Olhos

Seus olhos se encontraram logo no primeiro dia. Ele estava ali, com Miwako, enquanto você estava com Isabella. Foi por um instante, mas ali você viu uma infinidade de coisas.

Sonhos, principalmente.

E você, Jôji Koizumi, vendia sonhos.

Cabelos

Eram cabelos amarelos claros e arrepiados. Pontudos e que pinicavam por culpa do gel. Mas você nunca viu isso. Viu apenas algo macio, como um tecido fofo (camurça?). Você sempre teve imaginação suficiente para saber como as coisas eram realmente ao toque – e com precisão.

Porém, os cabelos de Arashi não eram assim.

Nada nele era.

Voz

Era uma voz um pouco grave, dura e sempre cheia de sentimentos. Era também ciumenta e irritante, com as reclamações constantes. E, mesmo assim, você precisava ouvir. Você tinha uma boa memória, mas a voz dele você não conseguia lembrar, George.

Por que não?

Você não sabia a resposta.

Pele

Ele tinha a pele mais quente e macia que Yukari. Porque você já havia tocado muitas vezes na pele dela e sabia como era. Mas na de Arashi era apenas uma ou duas vezes – coisa rara.

Quando você o tocava, ele reclamava e batia.

Ninguém nunca o fez.

Corpo

Você tinha curiosidade sobre o corpo dele. Era algo atraente de se ver (e Miwako gostava). Queria tocar, beijar, ter. E não podia, não? E quando você não pode, você não gosta. Sempre o George mimado. Sempre o menino que tem tudo.

Arashi você não tinha.

Não tinha.

-

Dois pares de olhos se encontrando. Os cabelos loiros dele não ousavam seguir o percurso do vento (de tão duros que estavam).

- O que faz aqui, George? – a voz dele ecoou e você se permitiu sorrir.

- Antes eu não sabia, mas agora...

E aproximou-se dele, por mais que Miwako estivesse por perto; por mais que ele te acertasse um soco.

Você tocou aquela pele e sentiu a textura e o calor dela. Queria ver como era o corpo também, mas ele não deixaria. Só que Arashi não estava brigando; só que Arashi estava calado, apreciando, talvez.

E você sorriu.

(Sim, o corpo dele)

-

_Uma corrente de piercing caiu no chão._

* * *

**N/A.:** Tudo bem. Hiei se acalma que essa foi a coisa mais perfa que você já escreveu, depois daquela fic de Death Note o_o Cara, sério, amei isso! Não sei se foi por culpa da falta de sono ou pela quantidade absurda de Ai Yazawa, mas... Ficou legal o_o _Taí_, gostei. Uma das poucas coisas que eu escrevi e gostei, de verdade.

Inicialmente, o fandom escolhido foi YGO! (Bakura x Ryou), depois foi para Ouran (Kyoya x Nekozawa), e acabou virando Paradise Kiss, Yaoi.

Não é que eu AME yaoi nesse mangá, mas é que eu realmente acho lindo GeorgexArashi e não me culpem, ok! i-i Existem cenas muito gays naquele mangá para não deixar de pensar que eles podiam ter algo.

Gostei pra caralho dessa fanfic e acho que é difícil superá-la. Talvez eu tente alguma ArashiMiwako, ou não.

Enfim, para o terceiro dia da maratona, veio essa GeorgeArashi, betada pela T. Lecter, ou Peeh; e amanhã teremos Liga da Justiça, com a grandíssima Ray! o7

Espero que tenham gostado também :3

Kisses!

**Nota da Peeh:** Eu nem conheço o mangá, e amei com todas as forças do meu ser. Concordo, Hee-chan, marida, isso foi perfeito! *-*


End file.
